Runaway
by MadMady
Summary: 19 year old Karla rus away from home after something terrible happens. John Cena, a WWE wrestler who she's never even heard of before, finds her and she's invited into the WWE. If she accepts, what problems will she face?


**This is a new story that I wanted to post :) I have been thinking about if I should post it or not for a while but I have decided I will. I don't know if you guys will like it ... but tell me what you think about this first chappie by clicking on that 'REVIEW' button at the bottom of this page! Thanks and Enjoy! MizGirl xx **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

I ran, faster than I ever had before. I didn't glance back, I didn't hesitate, I just kept running. The edges of my vision started to flicker black and I sunk down until I was on my hands and knees. But I kept going. Crawling further and further until I collapsed and I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>The first thing I realised when I started to come to was that I was moving. Slowly, but I was still moving. The second thing I noticed was that I was being carried. So, I was moving because I was being carried by someone. Interesting…I kept my eyes closed so I could pretend to still be unconscious but listen at the same time.<p>

"What have you got there?" a slightly far away, rumbling male voice spoke.

"I went for my morning jog and found her," the voice that belonged to the person who found me. It was also male, but sounded younger than the other voice.

"Bring her inside, so the medics can take a look at her. Is she awake?" the first voice asked.

"Probably. I guess we'll have to wait and see," the other voice sounded again. I was starting to imagine what the people belonging to the voices looked like. And…the person who was holding me didn't look to bad in my imagination. The cold air that had been biting at my skin just before suddenly turned to warm air. I guessed that we had just gone inside. There was a few quite mumbling voices, and then I was placed on something soft, probably a bed.

Something prodded me in the arm, "Are you awake?" a voice close to me asked.

Instinctively, I moaned and tried to move away. I stretched painfully and my eyes flickered open.

"Yes, she's awake," the voice chuckled.

I rolled back around to look into bright blue eyes.

"Who are you?"

I didn't say anything. If anyone was to be asking questions around here, it was going to be me. I didn't know where I was and who these people were.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" the guy stepped back and I finally got a good look at him. He was quite tall and wasn't very bad looking.

"W-where am I?" I managed to stutter out. My voice sounded tired and croaky.

"Well, you're-"

"Shouldn't we be getting her to eat and drink something first?" A voice across the room said, and when I looked over I saw a guy wearing a white coat; he might've been a medic or something.

"Oh...I guess. I'll have to tell you after you've been fed and watered," the guy with the blue eyes said.

The medic guy left to get some food and water and that left me alone with the blue-eyed guy.

"Can you at least tell me your name?" I asked.

"Alright. But only if you tell me yours," he smirked.

"Fine. My name is Karla. Now, you tell me your name," I said.

"Nice name. Anyway, my name's John."

"Ok, John. Tell me where I am," I said. I needed some answers.

"I'm not allowed to tell you until you've eaten," he said.

"Oh, come on!"

"Alright fine. This is the infirmary backstage," John said.

"Backstage? For what?" I was so confused now.

"Backstage for a WWE live show. Please don't tell me you've never heard of it," John looked at me utterly shocked.

"Sorry but I haven't heard of it," I said.

"Well, that explains why you didn't recognise me," he said, half to himself.

"What does WWE stand for?" I asked.

"It stands for World Wrestling Entertainment," John replied.

"That means you're a wrestler..." I sighed.

John rolled his eyes, "Surprise!" he said sarcastically.

The medic came back in with some food and water and I ate and drank it gratefully. I hadn't eaten since...well about 1 and half days ago.

"Much better. Now I'll need a shower and a fresh change of clothes," I said after I had finished.

"That's easy. The diva's will let you borrow some of their clothes and there is a shower in their change room. I'll take you there. Is she right to go doc?" John asked.

"Yes. Just make sure she rests after," the medic said.

"Alright. Let's go! Follow me Karla," John called, leading the way out of the infirmary and down a maze of corridors.

"So, is wrestling hard?" I asked, as we walked.

"Its fake, but you can get injuries anytime, so we have to be really careful and practice all the time," John explained.

"Oh. Ok. How long have you been wrestling for?" I thought I was asking to many questions, but John didn't seem to mind.

"About 9 years," he replied.

"9 years! Wow," I was amazed by his dedication to one company.

"Yeah. WWE is pretty much my life. Oh, look, we're here," John stopped in front of a door which had 'Diva's change room- knock first' written on it.

John knocked once or twice and then waited. After a couple of seconds the door was opened by a blond woman. A pink streak jetted through her fair hair and her eyes were a sweet chocolate brown colour.

"Hi John! Who's this?" her voice had a slight accent to it. It sounded Canadian, I think.

"Hey Nat. This is Karla. She..." John explained about how I had been found and that I need fresh clothes and a shower.

"Oh you poor girl! Karla, come in, we'll get you settled. John, you can come back later and check on her," Nat ordered when John had finished speaking.

I stepped inside, giving a small goodbye wave to John. Nat ushered me further inside.

"Go sit down there. I'm going to go ask some of the other divas for clothes. I can take you shopping later if you like," Nat told me.

"I'd like that," I smiled and Nat walked off to go find some fresh clothes for me.

I sat for a while, trying to figure out the worst of my injuries. My head hurt with a small migraine, but that would easily go away since I'd had something to eat and drink. The muscles in my arms and legs were a little sore and so were my ribs, but a nice shower would relax them.

Nat came back with clothes as well as 3 other girls. One was blonde and she had bright blue eyes. The other had long platinum blonde hair and brown eyes. And the third had black hair and brown eyes. They immediately rushed over to me.

"Hi," the first blonde said, "Nat told us about you."

"My name's Maryse," the platinum blonde told me, "And that's Barbara," she motioned to the first blonde, "But you can call her Barbie. And this is..."

"Melina," the black haired girl finished, "Nice to meet you."

"Come on guys," Nat said, "Give her some space. You guys would want some if you had been through what she has been through tonight!"

Nat walked over to me and handed me some clothes which consisted of fresh underwear and bra with a gorgeous red top and jeans.

"The shower is this way," Maryse took my arm and led me towards the bathroom.

"Here," she stopped me in front of a door at the end of a short corridor, "Go quickly have a shower and then we'll get you settled and have a talk with Vince about what we're going to do with you."

I didn't know who Vince was so I just nodded and stepped into the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


End file.
